1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an addition-curable type organopolysiloxane composition and a process for producing a cured product of said composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, addition-curable type adhesive compositions whose main component is an organopolysiloxane having a silicon-bonded vinyl group have been known, and there has been a proposal to use various adhesion-imparting agents together with such composition in order to improve adhesive properties (Refer to Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) Nos. 53-13508, 53-21026 and 59-5219).
However, addition-curable type adhesive compositions are, in general, cured by heating and, therefore, have the disadvantages as follows. Where the heat capacity of an adherend is high, more energy is required for heating the adherend than for heating the adhesive composition. Furthermore, adhesive properties are lowered where temperature rise at the interface of adhesion is insufficient.